


Light

by Breezygirl541



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst ahead, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, I'm Sorry, It's scattered, M/M, poor kuroko, so much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezygirl541/pseuds/Breezygirl541
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It came easy to him, blocking out those pesky feelings. It was easy to act as though it didn't hurt. He was fine. It didn't make his chest burn with agony when Aomine left.</p><p>(Old! Please excuse errors and general shittyness !)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! My first ever fanfiction on this site. Hope you like, and I hope you don't mind the shortness/quality. I do most stuff on my phone.

It came easy to him, blocking out those pesky feelings. It was easy to act as though it  _didn't_ hurt. He  _was_ finefine. It didn't make his chest burn with agnony when Aomine left. 

It didn't hurt when Akashi turned that cold gaze on him. 

 

It didn't. It didn't. It didn't. He couldn't let it.he couldn't admit how much he wished to just curl up and just _stop_

 

He supposed he could be called an idiot, or in denial. They weren't wrong. He would happily be called an idiot, or weak if it meant having his friends back. 

 

He missed Murasakibara's constant crunching. Midorima's horoscope fixation. Even Kise's chatter. 

 

But, they moved on. But, they didn't take Kuroko with them. He was left with the fractured pieces, jagged and cruel and cutting. And if he broke down before enrolling at Seiren, who would blame him? He tended to those jagged pieces, cautiously. Kuroko proded and poked until he bled so much he could not.

The broken pieces of him clung to basketball. His basketball. The basketball he had played so joyfully with everyone. 

 

But they didn't need him...Kuroko had been content before, to be the shadow. He hated himself now for not having a light of his own. Maybe if he could shine, they would not have thrown him aside. 

Then he met Kagami and slowly, piece by piece, those jagged pieces melded together. Seiren reached deep inside and he found himself smiling, so carefree, that when.he caught himself he would still. It felt forgien, this bubbly feeling. It hadn't been that long since Kuroko had felt it had it? 

 

He faced them again and again, refusing to give. He would put himself back together again. He would. 

 

He did. He did. He did! Kagami and his ridiculous eyebrows and Coach and Izuki's bad puns- 

 

They warmed his cold being so much he found those five missing pieces were practically nonexistent. 

 

Kagami, Kagami and his jumps and his own fractured pieces. 

Kagami, his light. His friend. Kuroko doubted Kagami would ever know how much Kuroko cared. How deep his gratitude was. And if he did, Kuroko was glad he didn't mention if. 

 

Becasue the scars of where those pieces had been glued together, would not fade. That was fine. 

He had his friends back. 

 

But more than that, Kuroko found he didn't want to be a light. He didn't need to be a light, to shine. And that was what mattered. 

Light can not venture where there is no darkness, and darkness can not be without light.

 

He had his friends, and he was happy to be their shadow when the light shone too bright. Just as they would pull him out of the dark corners of his mind. 

 

That was all that mattered in the end anyway, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. So...kinda sad...ha...


End file.
